Sunrises And New Beginnings
by Dragonflyhorse111
Summary: After their deaths, Thorin, Fili, and Kili are given a second chance at life, and the life of Laura Hills is changed forever.


It was sunrise over Alice Springs, Australia. Laura Hills closed her eyes, and basked in the morning sun, letting the light warm her. She heard an impatient huff from benith her, and looked down at her mammoth jack mule, Norman, and smiled.

"Oh, hush. You can stand still for 5 minutes."

The sorrel mule sighed and shook his head in annoyance. Laura chuckled, and patted him on the neck. He may be impatient, and have the stereotypical mule stubbornness, but she trusted him, and he trusted her.

Laura looked around at the scrubby landscape, and the sparking river. She loved it at this time in the day. it was so quiet, all the wildlife was waking up and all she could hear was the light breeze moving through the canyon.

"Bella? Are you finished yet?"

And as she spoke, Bella, a beautiful albino dingo with blue eyes and a red bandana tied around her neck, came bounding out of the bush, tail wagging and tounge lolling out of her mouth.

"There you are, silly girl! You ready to get going?"

Bella yelped and trotted up to Norman's side, affectionately licking his nose. He lipped at her in response. The two were an odd pair, but they were best friends. Laura saved them both and raised them together. Bella, she saved as an orphaned puppy, and Norman from a livestock auction as a week old foal.

"Okay gang, how about we head for home? I don't know about you two, but I miss my bed!"

And the three set off towards home. As they made their way through the well worn trails, Laura thought about the events that lead her to this life. Her old life was not a happy one. But, she was past that pain. Or so she thought. Norman, sensing his friend's sorrow, stopped and reached back to nudge her foot gently. The little show of concern brought tears to Laura's sky blue eyes, and she reached down and wrapped her arms around his thick neck.

"Take us home, Norm."

And he did.

By the time the trio returned home from their over night spot, it was sunset. Laura rode Norman right up to the small barn and dismounted, unclipping her helmet and hanging it on a hook by the door and switched Norman's bridle for his black nylon halter. Bella immediately trotted over to her water bowl, and lapped up the cool liquid until her thirst was quenched, and layed down on the large pillow next to it.

"Alright Bud, let's get you untacked. I bet you're tired and hungry!"

The 17 hand mule gave a groan and and bobbed his head as if to say; "Of course, Mom. I'm always hungry." Laura threw her had back and laughed as she lead them into the barn. Norman let out a quiet bray in greeting to his herd mates, a black mammoth jenny mule named Carla, a bay mustang mare named Nia, and a one-eyed appaloosa gelding named Dally.

"Hey, everyone! I bet you three are hungry too! Well, give me a moment to untack Norm and cool him out, and I'll get right to feeding!" Laura said, greeting the three others.

Leading Norman to a tie ring in front of his stall, she tied him and hung a hay net full of hay so he could eat while she worked. She started with unbuckling his cruper, and breast coller, and then untied the latigo. After making sure that all the straps would be off the ground, she pulled off the trail saddle and saddle pad and set them on the saddle rack next to his stall. After brushing the dirt and sweat from his coat, and picking the packed dirt and rocks from his hooves, Laura lead him into his stall and unhaltered him.

"Okay, now lets get some food in you all!" Said Laura, and she began feeding the horses and mules.

By the time she was finished, and all 4 animals were happily eating away, it was dark, and time for her and Bella to go to bed. After double checking the latches on all the stall doors, she shut off thr main lights ans closed the barn door.

"Come on, Bella, how does some dinner and sleep sound?"

The young dingo gave an affirming lick to Laura's hand and walked by the woman's side to the little cabin. After feeding them both, Laura and Bella went to bed, Bella protectively laying over her legs. Even though she felt comforted by Bella's presence, she still couldn't shake the feeling that tomorrow would bring something that would change her world forever.


End file.
